


Коврик Уиджи

by MirrorAlice_01



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Mysticism, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorAlice_01/pseuds/MirrorAlice_01
Summary: Немного о спиритизме, крепких нервах и талантах к танцам.
Kudos: 5





	Коврик Уиджи

Франкенштейн никогда не жаловался на слабые нервы. Он жил долго (слишком долго для нормального человека, но таковым себя мужчина никогда не считал) и видел многое: разруха, эпидемии, войны... Да и род занятий учёного предполагал, что тот достаточно ознакомлен с самыми ужасными сторонами человечества, чтобы иметь закалённые нервы.

Но нельзя сказать, что на свете не существовало ничего, что могло бы пошатнуть моральное состояние Франкенштейна. Существовало, и ещё как. Прямое доказательство этому сейчас сидело перед его глазами и пыталось слиться с обстановкой. На мгновение попытки даже впечатлили, так как ранее за Тао талантов к мимикрии замечено не было.

\- Потрудитесь объяснить, что происходит, - голос Франкенштейна звучал проникновенно, участливо и, возможно, совсем чуть-чуть кровожадно. Хотя, судя по экстремальной бледности лица Региса, не чуть-чуть. Никак не чуть-чуть.

Холодная решимость и смирение сквозили в глазах выдвинувшегося вперёд Такео. "Смертник", - прошептал одними губами М-21. Франкенштейн милостиво притворился, что ничего не видел. Чужие подвиги ценить он умел.

\- Это... Сложно, - прокашлявшись, выдал Такео. Очевидно, секундная храбрость прошла, и на убедительный экспромт её не хватило. 

Тени, павшие на лица присутствующих в комнате, дали понять о самопроизвольной активации Копья. Градус всепрощения на лице Франкенштейна повысился.

\- Тогда я помогу, - добрая-добрая улыбка, и вот уже М-21 вместе с Регисом присоединяются к попыткам Тао обнаружить в себе сродство с хамелеонами. - Это что?

Рука, объятая всполохами Копья, простёрлась в сторону гладкого коврика у телевизора. На поверхности его чернели буквы и цифры.

\- Доска Уиджи... То есть коврик, - мужественно ответил Такео.

Вежливо приподнятая бровь побудила снайпера чуть слышно выдохнуть и продолжить:

\- Подарок от Шинву и остальных.

\- Прекрасно, это мы выяснили, - с напускным энтузиазмом заключил Франкенштейн. - Ну а ЭТО что?!

Под конец вопроса голос всё-таки дрогнул. Как и нижнее веко. Да и в целом при взгляде в сторону дивана становилось как-то дурно.

\- Это... - Такео замялся.

Кажется, у охранников во всех трёх светлых головах зародилась мысль "помирать - так вместе!". Или же Тао и М-21 стало жалко Такео, бросившегося грудью на амбразуру. Во всяком случае, выдвинулись оборотень и хакер вперёд к снайперу вполне синхронно. Впору было пустить слезу из-за их сплочённости.

\- Это Лорд, - как можно более равнодушно дополнил М-21.

\- Бывший Лорд, хех, - Тао отчего-то пробило на неуместный смешок. Впрочем, в глазах всех присутствующих читалось понимание, но никак не осуждение. - Лукидонский, шеф...

Надежда Франкенштейна на то, что сидящая вполборота на диване фигура - всего лишь галлюцинация, рассыпалась на глазах. Персональный кошмар мужчины с интересом глядел в сторону компании модифицированных и хозяина дома, улыбаясь краешком губ. Благородного, кажется, забавляла реакция Франкенштейна на него самого, и давящая атмосфера совершенно на него не влияла.

\- Вечерочка, злыдень! - воодушевлённо поприветствовал Франкенштейна Лорд.

Мужчина прикрыл глаза. Сосчитал до трёх. Открыл глаза. Не помогло.

Помолиться, что ли? Хотя Франкенштейн подозревал, что даже полноценный обряд экзорцизма окажется тут бесполезен.

\- И откуда же?.. - в горле запершило, поэтому хриплая вкрадчивость в голосе оказалась какой-то больно уж устрашающей. Эффект это возымело, надо сказать, не то чтобы плохой - трио охранников вытянулось, как по струнке, а Регис, взбледнув ещё сильнее, поджал губы, готовясь к худшему. Было вообще непонятно, каким образом он оказался вовлечён в происходящее.

\- Я станцевал тектоник на доск... эээ, коврике Уиджи, шеф, - преувеличенно легкомысленно выдал Тао, потерев шею. - Ну и потом... оно само как-то, честное слово, я ничего больше не делал!

В висках неприятно заныло.

\- Тао, ты же в курсе, что это не так работает?.. - для проформы поинтересовался Франкенштейн голосом, полным безнадёжности. Ему, в общем-то, было решительно всё равно, понимает это хакер или нет. Какая разница, если это просто был Тао, с которым никогда ничего не бывает просто, как бы каламбурно это ни звучало?

\- Мы все в курсе, - обречённым эхом отозвался М-21, находящийся примерно на той же стадии принятия неизбежного, что и Франкенштейн. Такео кивнул с выражением полного смирения на лице, Регис промолчал.

\- Эх, неужто ты так не рад видеть меня в своей милой каморке? - вновь раздался голос Лорда, жизнерадостным буравчиком вонзающийся прямо в мозг. - Как негостеприимно, злыдень! Уверен, Рейзел был бы рад мне намного больше. Кстати, а когда он вернётся? Нам с ним точно есть о чем поговорить!..

Этим вечером Франкенштейн осознал несколько вещей. Первое - он абсолютно точно ненавидит всё, что связано со спиритизмом. Второе - любые танцы он в своём доме запретит. Третье - коллекция дорогих коллекционных вин опустеет как минимум на одну бутылку. 

И четвёртое, последнее - нервы ему, Франкенштейну, лечить всё-таки придётся.

**Author's Note:**

> Фото-вдохновитель - https://vk.com/photo-79496073_457371715


End file.
